The International Association of Fire Fighters (IAFF) proposes to continue its worker health and safety training program to train hazardous materials workers and chemical responders including potential disaster response workers with relevant information, program-solving skills, and the confidence needed to use these tools. The major objective of this training is to prevent work related harm by assisting in the training and education of workers. IAFF training has proven to transmit skills and knowledge to various types of workers in how best to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials during routine daily work as well as during potential disaster response. Through this continued cooperative agreement, the IAFF will: 1) Identify and target workers and first responders with likelihood of responding to assist in emergencies; 2) Enhance the capabilities of workers through the delivery of existing or updated curricula related to worker safety and health training programs enhanced with advanced skills, new training methodologies, innovative techniques, and lessons learned; 3) Maintain, update, and/or create training curricula consistent with the threats posed to workers and first responders and ensure curricula is reviewed and/or accredited by third party agencies as available; 4) Utilize innovative program evaluation protocols to demonstrate training effectiveness and ensure the training program meets and exceeds the NIEHS Minimum Training Criteria Document resulting in workers who are capable of performing in an effective, efficient, and safe manner.